


Girl × Friend ||EXO Xiumin||

by Suchen2221



Series: My World Series [2]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Cross-Posted on Wattpad, F/M, Fanfiction, Kim Minseok | Xiumin-centric, Mentioned Jang Dongwoo, OT12 (EXO), OT9 (EXO), Post-Divorce, Writers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:33:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 12,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27590746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suchen2221/pseuds/Suchen2221
Summary: The Romeo and Juliet we've heard of has a sad endingBut will Minseok and his Juliet have the same one?Choi DaEun, a married woman of 26 meets her classmate Kim Minseok who is also known as EXO Xiumin. She was reminded her school days with him .Exactly how was her school days with EXO's Xiumin?
Relationships: Kim Junmyeon | Suho/Original Female Character(s), Kim Minseok | Xiumin/Original Character(s), Lu Han/Original Female Character(s)
Series: My World Series [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2016907





	1. 하나 : 김민석

Timeline : 2007

Kim Minseok

I walked inside the school and ran to the lockers side. I walked to my locker and opened it. A letter fell from the locker, I opened it and read it

You and Choi DaEun look good together. Are you dating?

I swear If I get anymore letters like this I'm taking this to the principal. Choi DaEun is just a fragile girl in my class. Why bothering that innocent nerd into my problem? 

The bell rang asking us to go for our first class. I have Physics for two hours and then maths , biology , chemistry. In the evening I have a soccer practice with my teammates coming to the point I say, being a third year science student is hard and the captain of the football team adds more weight onto it. 

I went in to my class to find my friend Dongwoo sitting on my place. "Minseok-ah! Why are you grumpy all over in the morning?" He asked. I just showed him the letter. "Again?" He asked me and I just nodded.

"I can't believe that they are pulling the innocent homeroom leader in this matter. What's wrong with these people?" He was agonized about the fact that they shipped me and my Homeroom leader together in the school. 

"Exactly my point!" I said. Dongwoo returned to his place as the teacher came inside the room. We all stood up to wish the teacher. He just waved his hands and motioned us to sit down.

"Students! Today we are going to talk about Particles of Matter...." The teacher started. I tried my level best to focus on the class and took down notes. I can be the captain of the soccer team but that doesn't allow me to bunk classes to play and fool around. I just want to leave this school without any troubles

"Students I almost forgot. I corrected the test that you wrote last week and I could sense that you're performance went down. Take the next test seriously and study hard. Choi DaEun go to my office and take the papers. I would like to distribute the papers personally". 

As soon as the name Choi DaEun was said, all the students in my class turned their heads to face me. DaEun got flustered and ran away from the class while I just looked at my notes reading them for the second time today. 

This is what happens whenever DaEun's name is called out in the class. I neither had a talk with her nor I never stood by her side for anything . In conclusion, we are just strangers to each other but why they are doing this to us, especially her, because she is the one who is suffering the most in this problem. 

After a few minutes DaEun came out with the paper and the teacher started distributing it. "Kim Minseok. Come here." The teacher called me. I went and collected my paper "Good job!" He said . "Thank you Mr. Han" I replied. 

To my surprise, I got an A+ in that test. Woah!!! I can't believe this. I kept the paper near my heart to calm down my freaking heart. Dongwoo saw my reaction and grabbed my paper to see my grade. 

To his surprise he also had the same reaction as mine. "This bastard Minseok really! How did you get an A+ in the test? I clearly remember you saying that you did not study for the test because you had a match with the other club people." He exclaimed. 

The bell rang ending the heavy two hour Physics period. Dongwoo and myself went to the locker again to take books for Maths class. While we were walking to the class, a girl bumped into Dongwoo. 

Dongwoo and the girl both fell down to the ground. Dongwoo stood up and saw the girl to be Jang Mi Won , Dongwoo's crush. 

Dongwoo's cheeks heated up and I was awkwardly standing between the love birds. " Dongwoo-ya! I'll go to the class first. Come slowly". I ran away from that spot to avoid disturbing them. 

A few minutes later, Dongwoo joined me in the maths class and they day slowly moved on. Lunch came and went. Evening came and practice started. Two hours of practice went like that but nothing seemed to change today . I reached home and went straight away to my room not eating my dinner.

After taking a cool shower, I saw the letter on my table. Who is writing these kind of letters? Why are they doing so? Did I do anything wrong to them? Are they DaEun's enemies? Why pulling me in their problems?

Many thoughts were circling around making out theories in my mind. I felt my stomach grumble in hunger, so immediately I went down to the kitchen to find some pancakes on the table. 

I heated the pancakes and started eating them. Then I did the dishes and went to my bedroom. I took out my diary and started writing about how this day went. Then I completed it and drifted to sleep.


	2. 둘 :최다은

Choi DaEun

"Thank you so much DaEun-ah. If you did not help me, I don't know when I would finished this work. Okay, go to your class, I already asked permission from your Physics teacher Mr. Han. There's no need to worry. You may go now". Mr. Park said and granted me permission. I left the office and I ran towards my class. 

I am Choi DaEun. A student in the Inchang High School. I am the class president of my class (Room no: 2). I am the daughter of the industrialist Mr. Choi Dageun. Nothing to mention that I am trying hard to keep my father's name high. So I had to study hard and that resulted me in being the 3rd in my class and become the class president.

Others may think that the position I have in my class is due to my father but my friends doesn't think like that. I don't have a large group of friends but I have 4 friends with whom I can spend the rest of my life. My friends make my day and my life. 

Coming to the point, I just ran to the class to find Mr. Han talking with the students. He had a circular in his hands. "Excuse me sir." I asked. I could feel all the attention towards me but I felt someone looking at me intently and I saw Kim Minseok.

Kim Minseok is a student in my class, the captain of the football team. Girls are head over heels for him and not to mention that his football skills can make men crazy. Yesterday, at a Physics test when everyone got low grades, he got an A+. Mr. Han even congratulated him. 

Something about him is irking me off. He avoids me whenever I try to approach him. When my name is called out in the class, the boys usually turn to his side, I don't know why. Even though Kim Minseok is my classmate, I can't help but agree with the fact that I'm one of his fangirls. 

Whenever our school football team has a match in our homeground, My friends drag me to see the handsome football team players while I just go there to support my school. Not to mention but Mr. Park, my favourite teacher in the whole school loves football. He also asks me to accompany him whenever football matches are going on.

I went inside the class and sat on my place. " Dear Children. The circular states that we are going to have an excursion to Namhae for 2nights and 3days. We will go to Namhae next week and I want you children to submit your permission letter by day after tomorrow. Is that clear?" Mr. Han announced. 

After the word 'excursion' and 'Namhae' was said, our class suddenly became noisy and our classmates became hyper and excited. "Ne, ssaem" we shouted together. Mr. Han left the class and the boys in the class started howling like wolves and started running out of the class. I can't stop them because it is recess time. 

Minggu, YoJun, Seoyun and Junwoo came beside me and we all went to the cafeteria. Minggu is always hungry, so we go to the cafeteria to buy food. While Minggu buys food, we will sit and chat on our own. 

YoJun is the son of Mr. Park, my favourite teacher. The friendship between us and my partiality towards his father has no relation. My family and his family are really close in terms of business and friendship too. YoJun is in the Basketball team. He is known for his defense in the matches. YoJun is the ideal type of guy every girl wants. He's perfect in every dimension. But I'm glad that he's my best friend.

Seoyun, the moodmaker of our group. Her jokes never failed to bring us laughter. She brings smile on my face just by twitching her eyebrows. She may be funny and a best social butterfly but she is the best listener when it comes to problems. She is a very rational person when is comes to solving things. I run to Seoyun whenever I have any problems. To be honest, Seoyun can be accurate in guessing a person's personality by seeing their face. 

Junwoo, the party blaster of our set. He just throws money to get-togethers and parties. In fact he is the one who strengthens our teamwork. He is also the gossip boy of our group. He is popular among girls in our school. Even senior girls would come to him and confess their love. Junior girls just cover their faces whenever Junwoo passes through them. Junwoo is the face and the popular guy in our group. 

"DaEun-ah! Heard the new rumor?" Seoyun asked me. I shook my head saying a no. Junwoo joined our conversation and said " Do you know Kim Minseok in our class? That Football team captain, rumors around going around like you two look good together, blah blah and stuff. Forget that, what are you guys going to do about the tour? Are you guys in?. I'm in!." 

"Me too" chimed Minggu. "Add me too" chirped YoJun. "I'm coming and DaEun is joining us" Seoyun said out of nowhere. "Of course I'm joining you guys. Why this argument now? Okay! Minggu-yah! Are you done? Come let's go to the class before the bell rings" I said and started pushing Minggu and Junwoo towards our class. 

The guys followed us and we went to the class to find Minseok , Dongwoo and his sister Minkyung standing near the class door. Seoyun saw Minkyung and ran to hug her. Minkyung is Seoyun's favourite Junior. Minggu also joined their hug and in the end they just got crushed by Dongwoo. 

"Seoyun unnie! My mom gave this to you and your friends. But this anti-social idiot of my brother refused to bring and give it to you. So I bought it for you. And DaEun unnie, the students in my class are asking whether you are dating my brother. Is it true?"


	3. 셋: 남해 출발

Third

A week has passed by just like that and DaEun was excited for the excursion. During the past week Minggu buttered DaEun's mom to bring her to the excursion and Mrs. Choi had no choice but to agree to her words. That resulted DaEun to go for the trip.

DaEun had no idea what to pack for the trip so she ended up asking Seoyun. Seoyun being the 'know-it-all-girl' took DaEun for a shopping fit and bought bags and bags of clothes, makeup and stuff. DaEun the little lamb ended up packing lots for her trip.

Since Namhae is a seashore area, Seoyun packed DaEun a beach dress so that she can slay her class boys with her amazing figure. Little did DaEun know there was a beach dress in her bag. Seoyun giggled at the thought of DaEun wearing a beach dress for the others. 

Time passed and the D-Day arrived. DaEun woke up at 4 in the morning and got ready by 5:30 A.M. She needs to be in the school at 6:00 A.M so that she could check on the other classmates. Even thought they are on a trip, DaEun's duty as a class president doesn't let her to rest up.

YoJun, Junwoo , Minggu and Seoyun also arrived at the place with their parents. DaEun saw Minkyung talking with the rest along with Minseok, Dongwoo and a lady who seemed like Minkyung's mom. DaEun smiled at the happy family figure standing in front of her.

DaEun went to greet Minkyung and the others while Minseok avoided the group and dragged Dongwoo away from the crowd saying that he has some manly work to do. They boys of the group got it soon but the girls stared him in the space.

Minseok of course doesn't want any more strange rumors to form between him and the Class President, but things get twisted up because everybody thinks that they are good for each other when they are not. Throughout this excursion, Minseok planned to avoid Choi DaEun, the smart beautiful class president.

Dongwoo couldn't help but feel sad for his friend. He knows that his friend thinks that he doesn't deserve the best but he also tried a lot to change his friend's character. Minseok was the 'let-it-go' and the shy type of guy, but when you know him you can't part him.

Minseok seems to be reserved most of the time. But the hamster guy is one of the type who makes people comfortable around him. Just like that Minseok's and Dongwoo's little 'manly work' has got over. Their 'manly work' is nothing but staying away from unwanted people for a little while and do some thinking to clear their mind.

When Minseok and Dongwoo arrived the place where the buses are on standby they saw the bus that was allowed for their class and took their belongings and went inside.

"Dongwoo. Minseok. Come here. We've reserved place for you". A voice called. Minseok lifted his head up and his eyes were locked with the brown hazel eyes that Minseok wanted to avoid now. They went to the place that was reserved for them and sat down.

Dongwoo saw Minseok's face went pale and asked "Are you okay? Do you need some help?". Minseok just shook his head and closed his eyes with Choi DaEun in his dreams. 

The bus started and all the students shouted and screeched and screamed like anything but that did not disturb his beautiful sleep. The music started playing and the bus was a chaos, but Minseok never bothered to wake up. 

He felt Dongwoo get up from his seat and go, maybe to join the dance crew in the bus. Dongwoo would take this chance to impress his crush Jang Mi Won. As long as Dongwoo's happy, Minseok is also happy. 

Suddenly he felt something fall on his hands. He opened his eyes and noticed that a packet of chips was placed in his hand. He eyes trailed to the person seated next to him

Choi DaEun

He never felt someone sit beside him after Dongwoo left him. Did he fall into a deep slumber? He just remembered that he was just closing his eyes. 

He looked at the small petite figure before his eyes. Eyes covered with eyebags from late night studies. Small button nose of a beagle and juicy plumpy lips...

No you should think like this. It's dirty of you Minseok . Anyway she's not your girl. So don't mind her. 

Minseok just returned to his slumber again. Knowing that rumors will pass around when people see them together but now all he want is sleep.

Four hours passed like that and DaEun felt the bus shake. DaEun stirred her eyes when she felt the bus shaking in the bumpy roads of Namhae. She opened her eyes to see her friends staring at her along with Dongwoo. 

"What happened guys why are you staring at me?." The sleepy DaEun asked. Her Friends looked among themselves and spoke" Why are you in Dongwoo's place?" DaEun looked around the surroundings and saw a cute baozi-like face sleeping near her. She rubbed her eyes and saw again and found it to be Minseok.

"Guys, don't misunderstand. You left me while I was eating my chips, so I had no company. I thought this guy was staring out of the window so I tried to start a conversation with him. But to my surprise, he was sleeping . Eventually I got bored and slept here"

The crew seemed to buy her answer so that DaEun could go to her place. DaEun went to her place and sat near Seoyun. She placed her head on Seoyun's shoulder and slept again having Minseok in her dreams.

Unfortunately, Little lamb DaEun and Baozi Minseok were woke up by their teacher Mr. Park, YoJun's father informing that they have arrived the hotel to stay in for the entire vacation.


	4. 넷: 어색한 개선

Kim Minseok

While travelling in the bus I had a strange dream. Choi DaEun throwing her favourite chips packet on me and sleeping near me. She looked really beautiful and her features stood out than anyone else. I observed her like she is the only person in the bus. If this is just a dream, I don't want to wake up from this dream.

To my disappointment, Mr. Park woke me up and told me that we have arrived the hotel. I took out my luggage and got down to see Dongwoo waiting for me. He waved his hand towards me signaling to get down.

He was with DaEun, Seoyun, Minggu, Mi Won, YoJun, Junwoo. I suspected that something must be going on. I joined them and YoJun spoke up "Minseok. The teacher said that we have to group up and share the room between boys and girls. So We 4 will a room while the girls will take another room. Is it okay for you?"

"As long as the room is clean." I replied. "Don't worry, it will be clean because I have an allergy of dirty things" Junwoo chimed in. We high-fived each other and gave a guy's laugh to each other. Then we carried our bags and stood in line to get our room keys. 

I am half happy because I am staying with Dongwoo and half sad because I am sharing my room with the other two guys. It's not like we hate each other, it's just awkward to be with them. 

We were allotted the room in the third floor along with the girls room. The teachers were also in this floor so that the boys and girls do not get mixed up. "Minseok ah! Mi Won is staying by our side, Eottokhae?. I feel at this rate my heart would burst out " Dongwoo said. 

Right now his face is like a ripe tomato. Blood was covering his face and sweats were drenching his sideburns. "Don't worry. Say it to her before this trip ends."

"That is what my problem is, how will I go and say to her if I become nervous like--" MiWon cuts Dongwoo and asked "Oppa! What happened to you? Why are you all red and sweating so much? Are you okay? Are you having fever? Are you hurt anywhere?" 

She called Dongwoo as Oppa!

Dongwoo just shook his head as his mouth was stuttering. He felt his eyes were betraying him when MiWon wrapped his arm around her shoulder. 

"Minseok. Please help me to carry Dongwoo's baggage. I will go front and leave him in his room" MiWon sounded like she is commanding me. I nodded my head and took Dongwoo's luggage in my hands

Oh my catfish! Why is this so heavy. Jang Dongwoo, Wait till I reach the room.

I felt someone taking the lighter bag from my hand. I turned to see Choi DaEun in front of me. She was staring at the bag in my hands. She looked tiny as a small bird in my eyes and I couldn't help but want to protect her. Her slumped shoulders are fighting with me to take the bag and her furrowed eyebrows are seriously using force to take the bag from me.

"Why are you taking this bag from me?" I asked. She looked at me and said "Minseok-ah. Isn't it hard for you to carry these bags all together?. Let me help you". In the end she succeeded at taking the bag from my hands and started walking with me.

As we were walking towards the boys room I felt some touchings in my arm. I turned to see DaEun tracing my biceps with her smooth thumb pad. 

Caught her red-handed

"What are you doing?" I asked a little louder that made her flinch. "No! It's just that your muscles are very nice to feel. You've got great muscles. Never saw that coming" she stuttered and ran away to the room with my bag in her hand. 

I reached our room and saw that MiWon was standing with Dongwoo near the bed awkwardly. I faked a coughed to avert their attention and they glared at me. "Excuse me. This is boys room, can you please have your romance somewhere?" I asked. MiWon ran out of the room covering her face and saw Dongwoo lying on the bed, breathing hard as if he ran miles. 

"Come get ready we have to go eat breakfast at least. If you are sick, I'll ask MiWon to stay here" I said to Dongwoo. "Wait! I'm not sick I'll use the washroom first" He ushered me and ran into the bathroom.

While Dongwoo was busy bathing and calming down, YoJun and Junwoo came to the room. It was awkward with both of them especially YoJun. Junwoo decided to break the ice and asked "Is Dongwoo okay? We heard from DaEun and MiWon." 

"He is just facing some travelling problems that's all. He can survive you know." I said. "Hey Kim Minseok Wait will I come outside. You will be dead in my hands" Dongwoo screamed from the washroom. 

He came out and I decided to shower after him. I took my things and went inside. I removed my clothes and stood under the shower and closed my eyes due to the comfort it is giving me. 

I took the foam cleanser to wash my body and while applying foam over my hands, I thought of how DaEun ran her small fingers over my 'not-yet-bulky' muscles. Her silky fingers go contrast against my rough hands. 

Shaking my dirty thoughts, I decided to shower up soon. I did my things in bathroom and came out of the bathroom to find YoJun standing in front of the door staring at me. "Go change or else you will catch a cold if you keep on seeing me. "

I ran away from his eyesight and went to the place where I kept my baggage.   
These group of people are definitely weird and I'm sure of that.


	5. 다섯: 왜 나야?

Choi DaEun

Today was just an exciting day. From morning till evening we were playing all sorts of water games and water rides. But playing with friends is one of the best things to do in life. Miwon, Dongwoo and Minseok also joined us today because they didn't want to be secluded alone. 

The last segment of today's trip came and that is Campfire. Oh my God! If only my romantic dreams can be fulfilled with Minseok playing guitar with his so called hot muscles----

No. DaEun. This is not right. Why him when you have many others in this world?

"DaEun-ah! Come on, let's sing together. YoJun is playing the guitar there" . Minggu shook my body and dragged me from the restplace where I was standing. I saw everyone else were around YoJun, Junwoo, and Minseok. 

They were singing TVXQ's Hug, one of my favourite songs to be exact. YoJun was playing the guitar while Junwoo and Minseok were singing. "They look like F4" Seoyun stated. "Of course ! Look YoJun looks like Gu JunPyo and Minseok looks like Jihoo" Minggu commented.

We were enjoying the song when YoJun suddenly walked towards me. I was just disappointed that my dream just became half reality. The person who was supposed to hold the guitar is wrong. It must be Minseok not YoJun.

"In my heart, in my soul  
Naui geu sarangiran ajik eosaekhajiman uh baby  
Isesang modeungeol  
Neoege jugusipeo   
Ggumeseorado"

YoJun stops the guitar and walks towards me. All eight of us are far from the main group and the teachers are watching us continuously. 

"DaEun ah! I have something to say. Listen carefully. I know this thing can either break our friendship or can take it to the next level but I just can't ignore this feeling that is growing inside me day by day. I know that we knew each other from diapers but I just feel that this is the right thing. I also considered our future together and took this opportunity to say this. Choi DaEun I love you so much that you can't even imagine. I can't think of a life that is without you. Thanks for coming in to my life and making it so colourful. I didn't know when this started but all I know is that I can treat you better than others. I can make you feel like you are on the top of the world. So, Please do believe me once DaEun-ah. If you don't have the same feelings as mine, please do feel free to reject me. I can bury these feelings deep down in my heart. I'll be waiting for your answer" YoJun completed his speech and ran towards the other classmates.

The rest of us were standing there awkwardly and we didn't know what to do. Thank God the teacher called us or else I would have died by embarrassment right now. How dare he confess right now of the guy I'm seeing right now. 

I was feeling guilty for some reason. I couldn't see Minseok right now after this incident. Especially YoJun confessed to me right in front of him. 

On the other hand, I feel angry on YoJun. Why does he have to confess in front of Minseok though? 

Seoyun understood my situation right and signalled me to meet her at 2 P.M  
She was with me throughout the ride to back to the hotel room. YoJun went to sit with Minseok, a bad sight to see right now. 

After all settled down, Seoyun decide to talk to me. "Listen DaEun-ah, I know he confessed to you out of the blue but think this nicely, he is the girl that every girl wants out there in our school." Seoyun started 

"But Seoyun-ah! I have someone else in my heart right now. I like Minseok, but I am not sure that I like him or not but I know that I have something for him. A very different yet special feeling that I have never felt so far in my seventeen years of my life. I will like to reject YoJun but I can't because it can affect our friendship." I can feel my voice feeling choked up and tears running down my cheeks. 

"Seoyun-ah, I know that these feelings for Minseok is temporary, at situations like this I should look at the bigger picture. I don't want our friendship go down as a bad memory in our lives. So I will accept YoJun and I will develop feelings for him. Minseok is now my past and YoJun is my future. I will tell him myself once the trip ends." 

"Are you sure you will pass this easily? It will pain so much that you will feel dying. Is it okay for you DaEun-ah?. I know you can go through this but if you ever need me, I am always here to help you."

"I need your hug right now" I said and without wasting a minute, Seoyun bought me in her arms and I decided to wet her pajama shirt tonight. 

The next day was even horrendous. YoJun and Minseok were together along with Junwoo and Dongwoo and we girls decided to hang out by ourselves. Today, the boys were taken to a different place and the girls were taken to a different place. 

I can say that we girls get along good with MiWon. She has a good character and she is really down to earth. I wonder how the boys are doing today. I can't stand this awkwardness between us and I don't know how to fix this. 

I couldn't enjoy the trip today as my mind was full of Minseok and YoJun . Seoyun is right, It's hard for me to forget him and I don't know where this is going to end.


	6. 여섯: 지겨워

Timeline: 2017

Choi DaEun

"I said you to go out DaEun. Why are you doing this to me?" he screamed. I couldn't help but cry at the wickedness of my husband. He said he loved me so much back then but now he says that he shouldn't had loved me. 

Yes, I got married to Park YoJun three years ago and at on our second year anniversary, he said that we aren't a good couple because we did not have a child yet and he started doubting my virginity. We tried all sorts of positions and all types of medicines but nothing in use. The doctors also said that we are healthy, but I don't know why it didn't work out.

He suspected and framed me ridiculously and mercilessly. He said that he found me taking pills for birth control when I didn't. We started fighting and by the end of the second year, we applied for mutual divorce and it got approved. 

Our parents were happy about our relationship as it strengthened their business bond too. Our parents didn't know about the problems we had inside the four walled bedroom. We didn't inform our parents and friends about our divorce. 

Now the problem is that we paid half-half for the condo and we are deciding who should stay in the condo . He insists that he should stay because he thinks that I am the betrayer. I think that I should stay here because he doesn't even come home because of the work. Since I stayed in this house more than him, I proved my point that I should stay here.

Being the man of trickery and fraudulent, he decided to use his strength to kick me out of the house. Good, Now I have nowhere to go. 

I took my things and walked out of the house along the pavement thinking of what all the sacrifices I did for this man. I ditched my crush, my dream, my family and my friends. In the end, I was the one who lost and he was the one who gained. 

Speaking about my friends, Minggu is in China and Seoyun is in the States. She drops by frequently and checks on me. She knows my problem but I didn't tell her about the divorce and outcast part. 

I don't want her to know about me and worry over me. Junwoo is in Japan and I couldn't ask for his help now. For the time being, I think I need to stay in the hotel.

Out of all times I feel hungry right now, I went to a Chinese restaurant to have jjajjangmyeon. The people in the restaurant were staring me as I ate two full servings of jjajjangmyeon. I was dead hungry, who cares? 

I paid with my corporate card, at least my company cares for me. And as for my job, I work as a writer, a famous one to be exact. My first book received some awards for literature. My second book reached a million sales and became the book of the year.   
I am in the process of releasing my third book but due to this reason, it kept on postponing. 

The story is done, I just need to revise and check for grammatical errors and editing mistakes. I guess my readers will have a surprise within this week because of my sudden release of my third book. I need to ask the company to release the book by next week so that I can have some money in hand to buy a separate house for myself.

I booked a hotel room for myself and decided to wash up and go to the company. I already talked to the officials about this matter and they accepted this idea. They asked me to come over so that we can decide about the cover and promotional methods. 

I reached my publishing company and went to the conference room directly. I had a meeting with the production team and we agreed on printing 50,000 copies. If the sales head up we can publish more books by then. 

The production team agreed on my plan and next I decided to meet the marketing team. The marketing team  
decided how to promote the book among teenagers. They suggested to hold a fansign event for the readers to get an autograph, but i suggested not to due to my current condition. 

So we decided to get some entertainment help from SM Entertainment to appoint some artists to promote the book. Since I don't know much about the idol/ acting industry, the marketing team said that they will take care of the marketing matter. I personally suggested TVXQ for the production since they are the only ones I know from that company.

The marketing team said that they will talk about it to SM Entertainment and bring down to a conclusion. I agreed and went to the next meeting. The next meeting I did was with the editing team. We discussed about the cover of the book, since it is a Action/Romance genre, we decided to have a neon colour based concept. The editing team staff showed some colours that could go well with the book's genre and title.

I personally liked the second one and the first one because it goes well with the book's story. The editing team said that they will take the second picture and apply it as the cover of the book. 

The cover was ready by half an hour and I was so pleased by the work of the editing team.

They worked hard for this book so I decided to treat something for them after this book release. 

Then only I realized it was 9 PM in the night. I was about to go to my home, then only I realized that I did not have a home anymore. I went to my hotel room with a heavy heart after realizing that I have no future ahead of me right now.


	7. 일곱: 지금은 안돼

Choi DaEun

Days already passed and the production team and the editing team completed the book. Now that the marketing team has to select the idol/artist for the promotion of the book, they decided to call EXO from SM Entertainment. 

I still suggested TVXQ for the promotion, but the marketing team rejected that they are not that much popular to today's children. And if you want to earn popularity, you must use Big Artists like EXO. If they are that much popular, YoJun must have met them earlier in his hospital.

Speaking about YoJun, he did not bother to search me during these days. Now I finally came to know the true colours of him. 

And for the past four days, I have been eating than my usual amount. My staffs are even talking about it in a bad way. What's wrong with a girl eating more than she should? These people should learn to mind their business, not interfering in other's lives.

Maybe I realized I need to eat more for my body to gain some strength. My body lacks strength from all the work that I have been doing for the past four days. I didn't even get proper sleep. I feel various changes in my body and I could see that I am gaining weight unnecessarily.

I have a meeting with the marketing team and the idols EXO in a few minutes. I decided to get a cup of coffee from our company cafeteria. I sit by the window seat to take a good look of the city. The city looks good when it is busy.

I kept thinking about the days when I used to go to school, there will be only few cars and the road to school will be filled with bicycles. Thinking all about that makes me want to return back to my school days where we five ruled the school back together .

Suddenly I felt something covering my eyes. I felt losing my balance and my coffee also dropped. I felt something hit me hard in the back and that's all I remember. I could hear a voice calling my name and it blacks out.

I open my eyes to face a white ceiling and some silhouettes standing by me. I get up to analyze the surroundings and I knew it to be an hospital. I hate hospitals because of YoJun. He works as a doctor and I pity for his assistants. He is a strict head when it comes to work especially surgeries. He works as a head neurologist in Seoul National Medical University and Hospital. I hope this is some other hospital than that one. 

Coming back to my ward, I see many men including my manager invading my room. It was a culture shock for me as I saw someone familiar in that room 

Kim Minseok, the guy I missed in my life

"DaEun-ah! Are you okay? Take rest don't get up, don't get up, don't get up. Congratulations DaEun-ah, Your prayers have been answered. You are going to become a mom" my manager spoke up.

Wait, Am I pregnant? How come though?

"And they are..." I stared at them   
A man started speaking "1,2,3 We Are One . Annyeonghaseyo EXO-imnida" all joined him and said.

So Minseok joined SM Entertainment after his studies eh? I thought he would join a soccer academy?

"Minseok-ah! How are you?. It's been a long time." I said to forget about the recently said factor. "I am fine, what about you DaEun-ah?" He asked me back.

"Wait! You both knew each other hyung?" A tall guy with sleeves longer than his hands said.  
"Since she is calling him by full name, she knows hyung I suppose" a guy who looks like Pikachu spoke.

"Sorry for the confusion but let's introduce ourselves, I'm Suho, the leader of EXO"a midget guy spoke.  
"I'm Chanyeol , The voice of EXO"The tall guy spoke again.  
"I'm Baekhyun, The Noise Maker of EXO" a mochi like guy spoke.

Wait, why are his friends so handsome? Thank God I divorced YoJun. They are way too cute and handsome that creates thrills my heart.

"I'm Kai, the darkest in EXO" One spoke.   
"I'm Sehun, the Maknae of EXO" another said.   
"I'm Chen, the troll of EXO" the Pikachu spoke.  
"I'm DO. Do Kyungsoo to be Exact" a guy with spectacle spoke.  
"And you know who I am" Minseok interfered.

"Guys, wait outside, let me talk to her and call you right now."my manager told. The boys went out and my manager stared at me.

"Oppa! How the hell I became pregnant? What's happening here? Did they agree for the promotion?" I asked my manager.

"Well, for how you became pregnant, did you have any skinship with YoJun before two months?" He asked. I just nodded. Well, he was drunk and he just forced me into it.

"Second, you are two months pregnant and the baby is healthy, as of now. The boys also agreed to do the promotion for the book, Earlier Junwoo called me and I told him that you are pregnant. Should I say it to YoJun about your pregnancy? He's on duty and he is been informed that you are admitted. Earlier he came and checked on you and told that you had a slight concussion."

"Wait wait wait--- Oppa! Did you said Junwoo that I'm pregnant? What did he say?" I asked him. No, my friends shouldn't know this, because YoJun and I are divorced right now. 

"Junwoo said that he will catch the fight and come and see you. He said that he will be here by three hours. YoJun went to pick up Junwoo."

"Wait, does that mean YoJun knows that I'm pregnant?"   
"I think he heard through Junwoo"   
"Oh! Oppa, help me what am I going to say to my friends? Especially about me and YoJun. " 

"I have an idea. Take Minseok with you, he will help you I suppose." My manager suggested 

That seems like a good idea. Kim Minseok, please help me


	8. 여덟 : 친구들 만나기

Choi DaEun

"Kim Minseok! Are you free today? Can we go and meet our friends? It's more like an help I'm asking". I begged him while sitting in the hospital bed.

He looked at me with pitiful eyes, the eyes that I never wanted to see in anyone's face towards me and said "Okay! Let's go." 

I was beyond happy and almost jumped from the bed. But remembering about the newly growing life inside me, I refrained myself from doing so. I just bowed to him as a sign of gratitude and waited for the nurse to bring my bills and to remove my IV.

The nurse came inside and said "Here are your medicines for you and your baby. There are vitamin tabelets which you have to take after each meal. There are some medicines for your deficiency too. You are anaemic which can affect the baby. So don't forget to take the tablets everyday. "

Minseok took the medicines from her hand. "I will take care of her Ma'am" He said which seemed to be in a bold way for a time. "When can I discharge?" I asked out of curiosity. 

The nurse seemed to think for a while and said that I can discharge tomorrow. Oh no! I should make a plan to tell my friends about my divorce. It's good to come from my mouth than YoJun's. 

Minseok seemed to notice my expression and sat by my side. "What happened to you? Do you want help any help?" He asked gently. 

I stared at him and told him about what happened in between our marriage life. He seemed to be shocked after hearing my other side of the story. He seemed to tackle his brain .

"So, now where are you staying?" He asked. "I am staying in the hotel." I answered. "Listen, you can't stay in the hotel for too long. The hotel food can affect the baby. Stay with me at least until your delivery. Please DaEun-ah. It's for your good only" he tried to persuade me.

"But Minseok-ah, you are a big star. If your fans find that I'm living with you, that will turn out to be even more worse. So let me find my way. Can we be just professionals? It would be better if we be like this." I requested him 

"You know what? I'm not taking no as an answer. You are staying with me and that's final. I'll talk to your manager and help you to take your clothes from the hotel. Don't worry about me and my job. I have my ways " He stubbornly rejected my request. 

I didn't have the energy to argue with him so I just gave up and leaned on the bed rest. He smirked and said "Take rest. I'll send the boys home" and locked the door. 

I leaned down to have a nap then suddenly the door suddenly entered and Baekhyun, Chen and Sehun entered inside. 

"Noona, we will go now! Welcome to our dorm!. We will have a party when you come tomorrow!" Baekhyun said to which Sehun nodded. I just nodded and smiled at them. 

"Sehun! What's wrong with your hair?" I asked. He heaved a great sigh and said "Noona! We are having a comeback soon, so that we have to dye our hairs. And the company chose this colour for me. Kyungsoo hyung even teased me that it looks like Carrot". 

"Okay! Sehun, Baekhyun and Chen. Let's go. Minseok said that he will be here. " Suho interrupted. The boys left half-heartedly and suddenly I felt bored. Minseok came inside and said "Sleep. I will wake you up when they come." 

I nodded and slept finally. Minseok sat outside and waited for my friends. I couldn't sleep even though I am tired. I thought of the little prince growing inside my belly. How will be he? Like me or like YoJun? Will he have my brain and have his looks? Thinking about having a baby is exciting on one side. 

On the other side, I think about the expenses I need to do for this baby. I better save the money from the release of the book. Or else I won't have enough money to feed the baby. With these thoughts I drifted to sleep.

"DaEun-ah, Wake up! Junwoo is here!" I heard someone shaking me. I rubbed my eyes to see YoJun, Junwoo and Minseok to be in front of me. 

"DaEun-ah!! Congratulations girl!! Finally I'm becoming an uncle" Junwoo exclaimed. I saw YoJun glaring at me and Minseok stayed away from the conversation. 

"Junwoo, actually we have something else to say to you" YoJun started. Junwoo blinked after noticing the awkwardness in the air. "Actually Junwoo-ya, about me and DaEun, we divorced." YoJun added.

Junwoo got shocked after the heard fact. "Why?" He asked heaving a sigh.   
"I am in love with another woman!" YoJun said. 

All in the room including me were shocked about YoJun's real intuition. Junwoo grabbed YoJun's collar and said "Your Fool! Do you know ruckus you have caused right now? DaEun is growing your child in her stomach. What will you answer the child?" 

Minseok tried to separate them and pulled Junwoo away. "Stop this right now! This is the reason why I didn't want to talk about the divorce. And you fraud! Why did you blame while appealing for the case? If you have said the real reason for the divorce, I would have gave you happily. Why do you have to say lies to me?" I asked YoJun.

YoJun was dumbfounded and went out of the room. Junwoo saw my state and said "DaEun-ah! Come with me to Japan. I'll take care of both you and the baby." 

"No Junwoo! That's not a good idea. Let me be here itself. I don't want to burden you. Plus I have my work going on here. I can't travel during my pregnancy right now" I said.

Feeling offended with the current situation, Junwoo went near the door. After seeing Minseok there, he put his hand on Minseok's shoulder and told "Take care of DaEun Minseok-ah!" and went off.


	9. 아홉: 첫 날

Choi DaEun

After two days, I got discharged with the help of Minseok and Suho. They directly took me to their dorm. I kept thanking them and told them that they didn't have to go this far. I thought Minseok was telling for fun, but it came true. 

"Then what about my baggage?" I asked them. "Your manager left it in the dorm" Suho replied curtly. Stupid manager oppa. Wait! when I reach the company, you're doomed.

"Wait! What did you tell your manager?" I fired back. "We informed our manager, DaEun-ah! Close your eyes and rest while going." Minseok said. 

"I know that you're uncomfortable with staying 8 boys, I swear me and my wife will come and visit you" 

Suho is married? But how?

"If you're wondering how I got married, Minseok will tell it to you as today's bedtime story" Suho ended my curiosity. 

"By the way, why are you calling him as Minseok? He is elder than you! Call him hyung" I demanded. "DaEun-ah! It's way too awkward when he calls me as hyung when he's the leader. That's why we decided to drop honorifics between us. " 

Meanwhile, we reached their dorm to find a small girl with a big bloated stomach, who looked like a college freshman standing in front of the door. 

"Hey babygirl, why are you here?" Suho asked. "Who's this Minseok?" I whispered in his ear. "She's Suho's wife." 

Why is she so good looking and young? I can't believe that she is pregnant! Woah! I look like a old hag compared to her. 

"DaEun Noona! This is Lee So Young, my wife. Darling, this is Choi DaEun Noona, Minseok's classmate." Suho did the introductions. 

"Oh! I know her! She the author I was talking about, you know that book Mysterying. It's one of my favourites " She said and shook hands with me.

I feel like my cheeks are going to burst. I can't take it when someone compliments me and my work. Thank God, Suho opened the door with the spare key he had. The house was dark , so Minseok turned on the light to see a cake in the dining table. 

Sehun jumped out from behind the sofa and Baekhyun ran out from the room. Chen and Chanyeol tried to come out of the table but instead got hit by the table. 

Kai came with a knife from the kitchen . I got touched by the preparations that they did for me. "Welcome Home" they all said in a sing-song voice. 

"We know that you can't eat cake yet, but still cut the cake and feed us Noona" Baekhyun said. I took the knife from Kai's hand and I sliced the cake and fed all. I thanked everybody for the efforts that they gave In welcoming me. 

It was a icecream topped chocolate cream cake. If it was the old DaEun from school days. She would have ripped all their heads just for that cake.

When I went to feed Minseok, he refused saying that he's in a diet. I didn't listen to him and stuffed the cake in his mouth. 

"Woah! That was the bravest thing one person has done to Minseok hyung! It shows that how close you guys are" Chen exclaimed. 

I widened my eyes and decided to divert the topic. "So young-sshi! How much months has it been for you?". She rubbed her stomach and said "Almost 7 months. I heard that you're in your first trimester still. This is the stage where you have to be extra careful."

I nodded and said "Where is the washroom?" I feel like puking all of a sudden. During these two days, I puked a lot due to the hospital smell. I thought I will be fine afterwards but guess I'm not.

Suho showed the way to me and I tried my level best not to run. Minseok followed me but I signed him not to. He didn't listen to me and followed me still. I opened the toilet bowl and puked inside it. Minseok rubbed my back and held my head I case if I faint. 

I asked him for a spare toothbrush and he gave it to me. I asked him to wait outside the washroom as I was about to use it. I brushed my teeth and rinsed my mouth with the freshener that was there. I did my things and came out only to see all of them waiting outside the washroom. 

"Why you guys are here? " I asked. "We thought that you slept in there" Baekhyun spoke up. "No, I was just taking my time inside there, By the way what's for today's dinner? I'm damn hungry"I asked 

"Since D.O is not here, Chanyeol will be cooking today's dinner. Whatever you want ask him Noona" Suho said. 

"Will you guys be staying here for dinner?" I asked. "Yes unnie, we will be leaving after the dinner" So Young said. 

We were chatting around while the food was getting ready. So Young and Baekhyun were very friendly and I got attached to them. So Young is five years younger than me and she got married very fast. Looks like she loved Suho that much. 

We decided to go shopping tomorrow to get maternity dresses and baby dresses. So Young is going to have her baby shower soon and we have to shop for that. 

I was excited about So Young's Baby Shower when I didn't notice that the food was almost ready. There were chicken breast and rice for the ones who are in diet and Pork Grill for others with rice and beef broth. So Young and myself we got salads and beef fry with rice and beef broth soup for our dinner. 

We started eating and Chanyeol's cooking was good. I gave him a thumbs up while he gave me a magician bow in return. The food was delicious and even I asked for a second round. When I say I'm hungry, I am going to wipe away the table and stuff everything in my stomach. Now that I am pregnant, I am hungry two times more than usual. 

After dinner, we were arguing where I should sleep. Chen, Suho, Minseok and Kai suggested that I should sleep with Minseok. Meanwhile Baekhyun, Chanyeol, Sehun suggested that I should sleep with them. 

In the end, I ended up sleeping with Minseok. We talked about how Suho and So Young got married and drifted off to sleep.


	10. 열 : 쇼핑

Choi DaEun

The next day morning Minseok went out saying that he has some work to do. He was afraid that I might be alone, so he left me with Chanyeol and Baekhyun. So Young and myself promised to meet each other in the shopping mall for the purchase of upcoming baby shower. 

But these two logs are not leaving me out saying that it's dangerous beyond the house for me. I calmed them down that I can take care of myself, but they zipped my mouth by saying that you can take care of yourself not the baby inside.

In the end, I agreed them to come along with me. But the problem is that these two are famous persons and if we get caught by their fans, then it might get more dangerous for us. I told So Young that they are joining and she said okay. 

It must be a girls date but It turned out to be a hangout with two 26 year old boys. "Ya! Do you know anything about Shopping?" I asked them. 

They nodded their head saying a yes. "Do you know what shopping we're going to do?" ."Yes Noona, you are going to shop for So Young hyungsoonim's* Baby shower function. Am I right?" Baekhyun said with a smirk. 

I nodded my head in disagreement. I guess I can't escape these guys. "By the way, I wanted to ask this last night. Where is that specs boy?"

"You mean Kyungsoo, D.O" Chanyeol replied. I nodded again. "He's spending his quality time with his girlfriend I suppose" Baekhyun said. 

"Wait, you guys are not supposed to date right?" I was curious. How are they able to meet their girlfriends without their fans knowing?. 

By the time we were talking and trolling, we reached the boutique. Chanyeol opened the door and Baekhyun catched my hand to help me get down.

"Look who's getting queen's treatment" So Young shouted. I shushed her and Baekhyun ran to her to help her sit down.

"Hyung take care of your wife. She needs your attention." Baekhyun said to Suho who was busy with a call. "Who is he speaking to?" I asked . "Kyungsoo" So Young answered. 

He went outside to speak while we decided look for the maternity dresses. The baby shower function will take place on next month. She is very excited for this function and I can see that. 

There were many maternity dresses and we had a hard time in choosing one. The problem is that all dresses suited So Young very well. Suho came inside after completing his call and saw all the dresses.

He whispered something to So Young and she decided to go with the latest dress which she is wearing. Her face was crimson red after Suho came inside. 

The last time I know that my face was like hers is during the trip to Namhae. When I sat beside Minseok and slept near him. That was one of the bravest things that I did in my life.

Maybe when we are in love, we blush when our favourite person whisper sweet nothings in our ears. 

I was thinking about these things that I didn't realize that someone was tapping my shoulder. I was woken up from my daydreaming to see Minseok shaking my body.

"When did you come here?" I asked him. "I've been here for the past ten minutes. Yet you didn't notice my presence. Is there something wrong with you?" He asked me in a angelic voice.

"Nothing, just thinking about miscellaneous things" I answered blantly. "The others are about to leave. Let's go home. I need to talk with you about something. Let's talk in the car." 

What is he going to talk with me? Am I a burden to him already? Maybe something related to my relationship? I don't know.

"Guys! I'm taking Daeun with me. Reach home safely." Minseok said to others. " Hyung are you guys dating? Minkyung said us everything." Chanyeol said. 

"Uhhhhhh..... That's fake. We are just friends." I said. "Aye! The way you guys are close, the way you hold hands determine that you are dating. It's not easy to hold hands when you are just friends. Don't hide and tell us everything." Baekhyun added fuel to the fire.

"From what I see, you guys are dating, Isn't it Unnie?" So Young added. Suho nodded saying a yes.

"No! I said we're not!" I screamed. Then I realised that the others were shocked by my scream. I could see Baekhyun froze in shock. "Okay, okay you are not dating. I agree. Calm down your highness." Chanyeol broke the silence. 

"That's why I said don't mess with a pregnant lady. You don't know the troubles I went through." Suho said as a matter of fact. So Young slapped Suho "Am I a trouble to you?" 

"No, you're my babygirl." Suho said which made So Young blush madly. "Have your cheesiness with you I'm taking Daeun with me." Minseok said and lead me out.

He opened the car door for me and I took the seat. I tried to reach for the seat belt but I couldn't reach out. Seeing me struggle with the seatbelt, Minseok leaned forward to help me out.

He came too close to my face which caused a kind of electricity flowed through my body. I felt goosebumps on my neck as my hairs stood up. This  
is getting serious. Why do I feel that fixing a seatbelt takes a whole day?

"Rest Comfortably. I'll wake you up when I reach the place where I wanted to take you" He said and gave me a neck pillow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hyungsoonim* - Sister in-law


	11. 열한: 나 네가 있다

Daeun 

"Daeun-ah! Wake up, we're here" I felt someone call me out. I tried to stretch my body but I couldn't. This place is too cramped for me. My hand hit the roof of the car where I am right now. I opened my eyes to see Minseok rubbing my hand that just hit the car roof. 

"Is it okay? Does it hurt?" He asked. I just got thought of Yojun, he wouldn't have done this when I get hurt. But here Minseok is taking care of me. These thoughts are making me tear up. Damn my pregnancy hormones.

"Hey why are you crying?" He asked but still I didn't respond him. He just bought me in his embrace and send me some warmth. "Is something bothering you? You know I can lend you a ear." I took a tissue from the dashboard and wiped my runny nose.

"Just thought of Yojun. I'm afraid that my baby might end up not receiving his love. I want my baby to experience the true love of a father like we experienced. I know that I shouldn't expect it from him but still I can't stop myself from expecting it."

"Daeun-ah! Don't worry! I know that he won't be with you during this time but if you worry right now, it will affect your child. So don't worry about him and tell me whatever you want" Minseok consoled me. "And during this pregnancy you should not get angry and swear because baby inside will hear all your words and because foul-mouthed. I know that you are not that girl who cusses out, but pregnancy changes one's mind. That's why I'm saying this."

I nodded at his words. I need to ask him a thing but I just swallowing that because it might bring awkwardness. "Minseok! Can we go to the dorm? I'm Tired." He nodded and started the car.

I don't think i should ask him and him also uncomfortable. He is just... a classmate of mine, how can I go ask him about this? Anyways, let's not mind it. 

I was admiring the nature when I suddenly felt the urge to throw up. I patted Minseok's hand and asked him to stop the car. 

He stopped the car by a grassy land and I hurriedly ran off to puke it out. Coming to think of it,I did not eat anything and my stomach is grumbling in hunger.

Minseok patted my back and held my head in case if I faint. He bought a water bottle and some tissues, brush and paste from a nearby convenience store. "Brush and come fast, Let's have dinner together"

I nodded and did as he told and did my things. He waited for me inside the car as he didn't to interrupt my privacy. I finished my works and joined him inside the car. My head is throbbing right now and all I need is to go home right now. 

"Minseok-ah! Can you just drop me in the dorms?. I hope they have food for me there. I need some rest." I asked him.

He just nodded and carressed my head. I swear that my heart fluttered at this action of his and then only I realized that the feelings I had for him ten years ago is still living in my heart.

He started driving the car and I just looked at him and started taking in every feature of his. His brown almond like eyes, the golden proportions of his face, his small nose and the bridge that supports his specs, his plumpy lips that are dry due to the weather and the side view of his v-lined jaw has caught me in a trance.

"What are you staring at?" I was woken up by clicking fingers. "No I just spaced out. Sorry for interrupting you". I apologized

"Choi Daeun! Seriously you need to know the value of 'Sorry'. Why are you even apologizing when you did nothing wrong?" He questioned me.

"I just thought that me staring at you was inappropriate." I looked at my lap and said. "Oh no! Only You have all the rights to do so." He replied

My heart just skipped a beat

"Okay okay. Stop it and drive now. My baby is hungry. " I said to stop the conversation. "Daeun-ah! What gender do you want the baby to be?" He started again.

"I honestly want a boy child as the first born and a girl child as the second born. So that in the future even if I am not there for them they rely on themselves. Girl getting protected from her Oppa and the Boy getting comforted by his sister. But even if the first born is going to be a girl, I will not be disappointed."

"Woah! I like your family dream" he awed. "Family? It's not going to be there anymore. It's just me and my child. That's it." I almost boiled up. 

"Okay Daeun cool down." He held my hand and connected our fingers. "Don't be angry. It'll affect the baby inside. You should really learn to control your mood swings. 

We arrived at the dorm to see a not so familiar man sitting in the staircase with a soju bottle. "Go inside. I will come later" Minseok said and sat near him. 

I nodded and went inside. I went to the restroom to fresh up and change my clothes. My clothes are not fitting nowadays and I think I need to shop again.

"What is the dinner for today?" I murmured to myself to see some Kimchi Spagetti leftover. "Where are the other guys? Do they have any schedule without that guy and Minseok?" I spoke to mysef not to feel the lonliness. 

The food was tasty and I hope it was made by that specs guy earlier outside. I wonder what these two are up to. I went and saw outside to see them amd saw that Minseok was comforting him. This side of him really touched me. I stood near the window and lost hours of watching them.


	12. 열둘: 베이비 샤워

Daeun 

A month passed away and So Young's Baby Shower function came. Suho was dead busy and we couldn't get a hold of him. So Young's belly got bigger and bigger. She looked so fleshy and healthy. The days were nearing and the members also got busy. They are getting busy as they are preparing for their comeback.

As for my case, I am in the third month of my pregnancy where my mood swings and my morning sickness seemed to be the worst. I feel really sorry for Minseok for having him with me despite his busy schedule. Minseok has been really busy with his comeback and the song became a great hit. 

It it also uncomfortable for the other members to be with me. Minseok ordered them not to use cuss words around the house as the baby can hear everything we speak.

As of now, I am going to the location where the Baby Shower function is to be held.A friend of the boys named Hye Joo and Her mom were kind enough to give me a seat in their car. They were really good to me and Hye Joo's mom gave me some tips for having a healthy body to maintain during pregnancy.

"Massage your legs and feet with warm water everyday so that it might help you to sleep well. You might not be able to sleep well due to your morning sickness and the frequent usage of restroom, but trust me, my child, it's all for a good cause. I had the same troubles while having Hye Joo".

Time passed and we reached the place really soon. So Young's baby shower function was about to start. She was shocked to see Hye Joo coming to her function. She seems so mysterious to me and I don't know why. 

Usually Koreans don't have Baby Shower fuctions, but Suho wanted his wife and the baby to receive a lot of strength and love before the delivery. So he organised a function like this for the mother and the child to receive good positive vibes. 

So Young became really emotional, and ended up crying, thanking Suho for what he has done for her and messing up Suho's Black Suit. The boys were really extra active especially Baekhyun, Chanyeol and Chen. 

I called for Hye Joo to sit along with us but she didn't budge. Her mother said her to leave alone. I started focusing on the function where So Young was showered and blessed with gifts from her close family and friends. 

Suho while giving the ending speech ended up tearing and thanking the people who came to wish only the best for his family. Then a lunch was provided by him and the family. The boys stood and greeted each and every person in the event. 

My stomach started growling pretty embarrassingly in front of Minseok and D.O. They just chuckled off and Minseok went buy food for me. When Minseok was gone, D.O asked me "Noona, did Hye Joo talk anything about me?" I shook my head stating a no. It was unusual for D.O to talk with me and I was taken back a bit. 

Now that I tried to connect the dots, they must've dated! And broke up really badly. And that's why D.O was found drinking that day and Minseok went to console him. 

Meanwhile, Minseok arrived with the food and my mouth started watering just at the sight of it. Those look really tasty! My inner self was yelling inside my mind just to find that he went past me to give it to D.O

I glared at Minseok in a way that would send chills in his spine. But he just patted my head and went again. 

What's wrong with this man? Giving mixed signals?

He returned again with a plate of 3 big sandwiches. Oh my god! Have I ever mentioned that I started hating fruits and vegetables? 

"Sandwiches again?" I shoot him a puppy eye. "Eat this atleast for me" he shot me a baozi aegyo back.

"Woah! Minseok hyung! Guys!! Minseok Hyung is doing aegyo for Daeun Noona" A Loud Chen disturbed us. 

Thanks Chen for the announcement.

The attention was all upon us. "Woah! This Hyung really! He never does aegyo for the fans so easily but he is doing aegyo just for Daeun-Noona to EAT?! Woah ! These two must be dating" Baekhyun interjected. 

"It's just that she was refusing to eat her lunch so I did some to make her to eat." Minseok tried to clarify. "Anyways you did it right! Don't worry I got it recorded. I will send it to Chanyeol and he will do the honours" Chen Exclaimed.

"Date! Date! Date!" the people around us started shouting. This moment feels so familiar to me. The day when Yojun proposed to me and my friends hyped me up to date him. But Minseok on the other hand stood frozen on the sudden announcement and turned his back and went back to the class team.

Coming back to reality, the members went back to treating the guests and I started eating my sandwitch sitting near D.O. 

The function got wrapped up in a nice way and I went to the dorm with So Young, Minseok and Suho. Suho said that he will drop So Young in her mother's house for saftey reasons. 

He dropped Minseok and me in the dorms and went ahead. My legs were aching badly and I want to take a hot shower. I took a nice, hot shower, got dressed up to sleep. But the pain in my legs didn't subside. Then I thought of the method said by Hye Joo's mom. 

I turned on the heater and filled the hot water in a small bucket. I took a towel with me and sat in the hallways since the boys weren't here anyways. It's just me and Minseok. I started to massage my tired legs but I couldn't reach my legs. 

I was wondering what to do, Minseok appeared like an angel in disguise to help. "Minseok-ah! I know it's burdensome but can help you help me massage my legs ? It's paining a lot. Hye Joo's mom told me to follow this method to loosen the muscles." 

He did not say a word but sat down and took the towel from my hands, dipped it in the bucket and started massaging my legs.


End file.
